


Going On A Journey

by WestOrEast



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Yuri, universe hopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Elizabeth and Elanor are an unlikely couple, but they still love each other deeply. And they have so many ways to show that love, with so many other women, far from the prison cities they were raised in.
Relationships: Elanor Lamb/Elizabeth (Bioshock)
Kudos: 9





	Going On A Journey

**Double E’s**

  
“And what do you think of the situation in _An Open Garden_ , Elizabeth?” Elanor asked, smiling at Elizabeth from the other side of the scratchy, monochrome rift.  
  
“It was very… intriguing,” Elizabeth said. “I can’t imagine what it would be like to wander around outside like that.”  
  
“Or at all,” Elanor said softly, before giving Elizabeth a smile that made her heart beat faster inside her chest. “But I could certainly see myself taking you on a walk like that. Letting all the world admire my _property_ as I keep you close to me.”  
  
Elizabeth shivered, looking at the younger girl as a blush blossomed on her face. That book had combined so many ideas that had never once happened to Elizabeth. Being around other people, being collared, being _taken_ by another girl in front of more people than Elizabeth had ever seen in her life… It had been a heady thrill, imagining all of that happening to her, even if Elizabeth knew that her life hadn’t given her the experiences needed to properly envision it.  
  
“Oh, there’s so much I’d like to do to you if we could ever meet in person,” Elanor said with a sigh. “One day, I suppose.”  
  
Elizabeth nodded. One of these days, she’d get to meet her friend in person. And then, well, they’d become a lot more than just friends. A _lot_ more.  
  
Elizabeth just wasn’t good enough at controlling the tears yet. Not to the point where she would want anyone to pass through. Books, cards, the occasional delicacy, yes, that was all fine. But risking an actual person doing so, and having her lose control halfway through? That would just be stupid and dangerous.  
  
So for now, the most they could do was talk with each other and share books and stories of things they liked. And, of course, masturbate in front of another, showing each other their bodies, as close as they could get to the physical touches that each of them yearned for.  
  
  
  
Elizabeth blushed as she reached down and fiddled with her skirts. It was a pity that what she wore was always so thick and confining and hard to remove when it came time to pleasure herself from what Elanor would say and show her. She wished that her clothing was lighter like her friend’s was. But unless she wanted to walk around naked (and Columbia was far too high up for that) then there was just no way around it.  
  
“Oh,” Elizabeth said, blushing a bit as she fidgeted. “Would you mind posing for me again, so I can get some more work done on the painting?”  
  
“Of course,” Elanor said with a large smile. “Although you know, one of these days, you’re just going to have to do that nude painting of me.”  
  
Elizabeth blushed at the thought. Elanor sure brought that subject up enough that Elizabeth could tell how interested the other girl was in it. And maybe one of these days it would actually happen. But not yet. For now, Elizabeth was fine with just making sure her friend’s beauty was captured on canvas.  
  
There would be time enough for other things later on.

* * *

**Finally Finding A Proper Place**

  
It had taken a _lot_ of looking before Elizabeth finally opened a tear into what both she and Mistress Elanor called the Reality of Lesbian Bondage Perverts. There had been the Ammonia Reality. The Only Men Dimension (where they had almost gotten lynched for being so unnatural). The Tropical Beach Dimension (very tempting, until they saw the prices the resorts were charging). And plenty more besides. But they had finally found a place for the two of them, where they could be happy together.  
  
And it wasn’t even as if the two of them were the oddest couple here. In fact, the fact that they _were_ just a couple instead of a threesome, group or swingers meant that they were terribly conservative in their sexual tastes.  
  
But that was just fine with Elanor and Elizabeth. They had each other. They could _touch_ each other, could hold one another close to each other and breathe in one another’s perfume. All of the wonderful things that they had thought of when they had looked at one another through the monochrome rips in reality. And it was even better than either one had thought it could be.  
  
Elizabeth sighed happily as she walked several steps behind her mistress. She was just so _happy_. Every day was amazing, knowing that she was with the woman she loved more than anything. And the nights? The nights could be even better, as Elizabeth was made to preform all kinds of tricks and stunts for her mistress. They were humiliating and embarrassing and so, _so_ arousing.  
  
And of course, there was the leash and the collar. Elizabeth was reminded of the collar every time she breathed in and out and she was reminded of the leash whenever her mistress gave a tug on it. And there was the tight white corset, the short skirt, the cleavage, everything else that showed off so much of her.  
  
As Elizabeth walked after her owner, feeling the wind crawling along her bare legs and blowing up her scandalously short skirt (and not at all exceptional here), she found herself looking at the other women that were all over the place. They looked so _beautiful_ , each and every one. Even the ones that were so heavily dressed, whether in latex or _very_ ornate dresses and masks that she couldn’t see any skin at all. There was a busty blonde woman flirting and giggling with a black-haired… woman with cat ears, that was odd. And across the street, there were two different groups of young women with truly outlandish hair colors who were all obviously part of a group relationship. They all looked so _happy_ and Elizabeth smiled, knowing that she was just as happy as they were.  
  
“Come on, pet,” Mistress Elanor cooed. “We have a table for seven, you know!”  
  
 _Mistress Elanor_ had a table for seven. Elizabeth had a bowl on the floor for seven. But that was _quite_ alright. Elizabeth would enjoy her meal as she listened to the in-house band play. And then after that? They were going to go to the park and see if they could find a good spot that didn’t already have at least one amorous woman enjoying herself there. And _then…_  
  
Ah, some things were better to _have_ than to think about.

* * *

  
Elizabeth took a deep breath, held it, then let it out. She did it a few more times before she felt a hand come to rest on her bare shoulder. She looked up into Elanor’s smiling face as the love of her life and her _mistress_ (and Elizabeth was never able to tell which of those sent a stronger thrill through her at the thought) smiled down at her and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.  
  
“Don’t worry about this, Liz,” Elanor said. “They’re all going to love seeing you just as much as I do. And for all the same reasons.” Her smile turned sharp. “Who knows? Maybe I’ll give the biggest tipper a _special_ reward.” She glanced down at Elizabeth’s body.  
  
Elizabeth shivered, feeling the arousal stir to life inside of her. Being lent out, passed around to a group of strangers, men or women (she knew everyone in the audience and counted them all her friends, but why let that get in the way?) was one of Elizabeth’s kinkiest fantasies, right after the one that she had developed after the two of them had spent an eventful (and mostly naked) five minutes in the Dimension of Lecherous Tentacles. It had never once happened, any more than Elizabeth’s tentacle fetish had gone beyond getting her breasts and rear squeezed a bit, but it was still something that always got her hot underneath the collar when her mistress brought it up.  
  
“Come on, girlie,” Elanor said, gently lifting Elizabeth to her feet and planting a quick kiss on her cheek. “It’s showtime.”  
  
“Right,” Elizabeth said, clenching her hands together into fists and giving a sharp nod. “Let’s show them what we’ve got.”  
  
What the two of them had was already on quite abundant display. The costumes the two women wore were pretty skimpy, for all that there were several pieces to both of them. Elizabeth found herself getting even more turned on as she stared at her mistress. Elanor saw her staring and smiled underneath the half-transparent veil she wore and posed a bit, sticking out a hip and making Elizabeth swallow.  
  
Elanor was wearing a pretty racy costume, the kind of thing that could get Elizabeth’s blood pumping any day of the week. For that matter, Elizabeth herself was wearing something that really showed herself off, highlighting her body and presenting it in a way that was far less about the romantic or aesthetic appeal of a woman’s body and more about big boobs and an hourglass figure. There was a time and a place for that sort of thing, of course. Elizabeth was steadily building up a wardrobe full of that kind of costume, something that would make her look beautiful as she sat together with Elanor on the riverbank and watched the boats go sailing by, for instance. But there was a time and a place for that. And tonight, it was all about looking sexy and slutty and making the women in the audience _want_ her.  
  
Elizabeth had been _very_ interested in wearing a bunnygirl costume. Interested may not have been exactly the right word, but it was a thought that kept on coming to her. Her in a tight, sexualized costume, dancing and prancing around the stage. And what was more iconic than a bunnygirl costume? She and Elanor had seen that time and time again as they went across various dimensions. Even in worlds where there were neither women nor rabbits, it kept on popping up. It was one of those minor mysteries that someone more interested in that sort of thing than Elizabeth could spend quite a bit of time investigating.  
  
It was just a pity that the costume was both a bit difficult to get on and off and the leotard was pretty much the entire thing. There wasn’t much point in a strip-tease if you removed one single bit of clothing and then you were completely and utterly naked. Elizabeth still owned one of them, of course. It felt so _right_ to bring Elanor her drink while wearing one of them, bending _very_ far forward so that Elanor could either look at the television or look at Elizabeth’s cleavage.  
  
Instead, Elizabeth was wearing a maid costume. It was by far the sluttiest maid costume she had ever seen (and Elizabeth had seen some pretty skimpy maid costumes in her time). The black body of the main outfit went up to her chest and even managed to hide the bra that she was wearing. It didn’t cover much of her thighs, though, and didn’t have even a single one of the ruffled underskirts that Elizabeth associated with French maid costumes. No, if Elizabeth spread her legs in this (and she was going to be dancing) then the people watching were going to see all the way up her legs to her black and white, maid-themed thong.  
  
Elanor was wearing a dancing costume that she had said was inspired by some story about outer space. Elizabeth knew enough about outer space to know that there was no reason anyone up in a vacuum would ever want to wear something like that. But who cared, when her mistress looked so hot in it? If there was some more time, then Elizabeth doubted she would have been able to hold herself back and she would have started trying to grope her mistress and see just how fun it would be to play with her body.  
  
There was a thin band of cloth covering Elanor’s breasts, held together with a ring clasp in front of her cleavage. It was thin both in the fact that it didn’t cover much of Elanor’s breasts _and_ that it was thin enough for Elanor’s nipples to poke out. Elizabeth swallowed again at the sight and at the memory of how easy it was to tend to Elanor’s boobs even when she was wearing that. Down below, there was a kind of loincloth that had a central rectangle of material that went down to Elanor’s knees. It could still easily flap up and show off the fact that there was nothing more underneath the loincloth, though. And some boots that went up to Elanor’s knees, of course, but those almost certainly weren’t going to be coming off.  
  
And it was time to go. Time to strut out onto the stage and show themselves off to all of the friends that they made in their time here. Time to get a whole bunch of women who knew how to make tender and/or rough (and fulfilling either way) love to a woman. Elizabeth shivered. Her dream of being passed around like a toy for others to use for their own satisfaction had _never_ actually happened, even though she had slept with some of the women out there underneath Elanor’s approving eye. But maybe tonight was the night when Elizabeth finally got up the guts to make it happen. And if she didn’t, then maybe Elanor would _make_ Elizabeth have the guts. Elizabeth was pretty sure she knew what would happen if she was pushed into, say Hinoki’s arms while wearing this.  
  
Taking a deep breath, the two of them strutted out on stage, both girls swinging their hips widely as they walked. They went through the velvet curtain separating the backstage from the main room and then Elizabeth was _there_. A spotlight shining down on her, showing her off to everyone in the bar that they had rented for the night.  
  
There was a light focused on the stage, but Elizabeth could still see into the audience. She shivered as she looked, seeing almost all of the friends she had made here in the Dimension of Lesbians. So many good friends and so many of them had managed to be here tonight, watching her.  
  
The entire first row were taken up by the group relationship of those Japanese girls, Usagi and Haruka and, somehow, Usagi’s daughter, even though Elizabeth thought that Little-Usa (she still wasn’t sure if she should be translating that in her head) would have had to have been born when Usagi herself was six. Not that she was here, it seemed. They all cheered and clapped when the Double E’s came out on stage and Haruka especially had a look in her eyes that made Elizabeth shiver, thinking about how it would feel to be pressed up against the masculine blonde girl.  
  
Behind them were all the other friends and comrades that Elizabeth and Elanor had made. There were the four fighters, each of them in their usual colors of red, white, black and yellow. And right next to them, the _five_ color-themed girls from Japan, although Elizabeth couldn’t see Mami’s adopted daughter/little sister in the crowd tonight. Good, given everything that they were going to be doing and seeing.  
  
There were so _many_ people here who cared about Elizabeth. Far more than had ever cared about Colombia’s Lamb back home. Far more than had ever cared about Elanor in Rapture. Elizabeth had to blink back tears for a second as she automatically waved at the crowd.  
  
“And the reason every single one of us is here,” a voice said from over the speakers. Elizabeth looked around for Lily and saw her near the bar, speaking into a microphone, “it’s Elanor and Elizabeth, the famed Double E’s. And,” she chuckled, “showing off their Double E’s already!”  
  
Elizabeth could see Sabah smacking her girlfriend on the shoulder as the audience chuckled. Elizabeth blushed a bit. It was true, even though her costume was far more modest than Elanor’s, it was still _very_ sexualized, showing herself off to a degree that would get her arrested in pretty much any dimension she had been to. Heck, it would even get her fined here if she wore it out on the street.  
  
But tonight, this was the most that Elizabeth was possibly going to wear. And in a few minutes, she would be wearing even less, something that would continue until she was entirely naked and letting the entire bar examine her and her owner’s naked bodies. And after that… well, it would depend on if Elizabeth was actually feeling brave and horny enough to let her mistress lend her out to all of her friends to be used however they saw fit.  
  
That thought sent a shiver down Elizabeth’s spine. But there wasn’t the time to think about it now. Now it was time for them to start dancing as the music started to play. Elizabeth shivered and started to prance around the stage, showing her body off as Elanor did the exact same thing.  
  
The two of them weren’t perfectly in sync, since neither of them were really trained dancers or anything. But they were still doing a good job of it and didn’t slam into each other even once.  
  
Elizabeth looked at her mistress’s eyes. Elanor was obviously having the time of her life up here, dancing and showing her body off as her large breasts bounced inside of her thin top and as her loincloth swayed up, showing off her beautiful legs before wrapping around them to momentarily hide them.  
  
Elizabeth shivered as she felt herself start to get turned on. But she needed to make everyone in the audience just as horny. And that meant that it was time to start getting naked.  
  
Elizabeth reached up and undid the quick-release on her maid costume. In an instant, the entire thing collapsed to the floor, leaving her in just her underwear. Elizabeth shivered at the feeling of being naked, of having all these eyes staring at her in lust. And how she enjoyed it. Some of them were even cheering and clapping at what they saw and Elizabeth heard Ami trying to shush Makoto and Minako as they whistled. That brought a blush to Elizabeth’s cheeks but also a smile to her face. She _had_ to keep on going.  
  
And Elizabeth did, dancing around the stage as Elanor smoothly reached up and pulled on the clasp for her top. It went fluttering down to the floor, letting her large breasts swing free, waving back and forth as she danced and reveled in her own body. Elizabeth wished, sometimes, that she could have her mistress’s sublime confidence in her own body, but even if she couldn’t, it was at least _very_ enjoyable to watch Elanor having fun as she displayed her large, soft, tasty breasts to the audience, running her hands up and down along them and pushing them together.  
  
Watching Elanor’s large, lovely ass sway back and forth in front of her, Elizabeth just couldn’t hold herself back any more. She reached out and grabbed that butt, feeling the bare skin underneath her hand as she squeezed down. Her owner’s ass moved _wonderfully_ underneath her hand and Elizabeth whimpered underneath her breath at how nice it felt to touch her owner, to feel this lovely sensation.  
  
Then Elanor was turning around, smoothly sliding out of Elizabeth’s grip and looking at her with quite the expression on her face. Elizabeth shivered. Was she going to get spanked in front of all of her friends? Spanked for being a naughty, disobedient girl who couldn’t keep her hands to herself? That was something that Elizabeth was okay with having happen, even if she might change her mind once the blows actually started landing and she was whimpering and squirming around.  
  
“Feeling frisky, pet?” Elanor asked, smoothly sliding around Elizabeth and pressing up against her back. She drove the black-haired girl towards the front of the stage, her arms wrapped around Elizabeth’s waist. “Do you need something to keep your mind on what we’re doing?”  
  
“I’m sorry, mistress,” Elizabeth said, not actually feeling sorry at all.  
  
And it was pretty clear that Elanor could tell just how not-sorry Elizabeth was. She snorted in Elizabeth’s ear and reached up. In a single smooth motion, Elizabeth’s bra was removed, her large breasts bouncing free. But only for a second as Elanor let the bra drop to the stage floor and reached up, grabbing Elizabeth’s boobs and squeezing them in her hands. Elizabeth moaned, throwing her head back (though not so far that she hit Elanor’s nose. She learned her lesson the first time.) as she felt the skilled hands digging into the boobs that she knew so very well.  
  
“Well?” Elanor called out, addressing the crowd. “Don’t you think my Elizabeth has some of the loveliest set of titties that you’ve ever seen?”  
  
Most of the crowd agreed, though Elizabeth wasn’t _that_ surprised to see Hinoki yank Aura’s shirt up to expose her own quite shapely and appealing muscles. Oh, and one of the largest, firmest sets of breasts that Elizabeth had ever seen, but even the most boobie-loving woman in the world would have to take a minute to admire the impressive musculature on the blonde woman before her eyes could go up to her breasts. All too soon, though, Aura was yanking her shirt back down and addressing her lover in strident tones that even drowned out the music for a moment.  
  
There was Amy, as well, sitting next to yet another of the beautiful blonde women she was constantly dating. And Elizabeth didn’t think she had ever seen Amy with the same one twice, but, frankly, that was something that wasn’t going to change until Amy wanted it to change and there wasn’t anything that Elizabeth could do about it until then. She looked _very_ interested in what Elizabeth was showing off now.  
  
Elizabeth felt a shiver of arousal run through her as Elanor kept on _playing_ with her. It felt wonderful, the sensations making her gasp and moan and twitch back and forth as her owner kept on playing with her, making her feel like such a _slut_ as Elanor sought out Elizabeth’s nipples and teased them, making her gasp and moan as the arousal increased inside of her.  
  
Elizabeth seriously thought that she might be able to cum from this, showing her body off to the crowd and having her mistress playing with her body. But it wasn’t too be, sadly. Before Elizabeth could _really_ get into it, Elanor was stepping away. Elizabeth didn’t have to actually look to see the smug expression that she knew had to be there.  
  
But Elanor did have a point. Both of them were still covering up their lower halves and what good was a strip-tease if she didn’t end up entirely naked? Elizabeth wasn’t going to go all the way just quite yet, though. There was still time for some more fun, dancing around the stage for a while longer before it was time to get naked and show everything she had off.  
  
Elizabeth shivered and kept on dancing, letting the crowd see her breasts swaying back and forth as she glided along the stage, making sure not to run into her lover as she did so. She wanted to please the crowd, but making them laugh because she didn’t watch where she was going and ended up in a pratfall with Elanor was _not_ how she wanted to make that happen. Instead, she moved back towards the front of the stage and turned around. Elizabeth even leaned forward, pushing her butt out towards the crowd and shaking her hips back and forth. She closed her eyes, listening to the crowd as they watched her and cheered her on as she shook her large, firm cheeks from side to side, showing off _everything_ that she had to offer.  
  
It sent a thrill through Elizabeth. She wondered how many of the women out there could tell just how turned on she was from all of this, getting to show off her lovely body to them and letting them think about how nice it would be to take that body and use it for all sorts of fun. And Elizabeth was no tease! She was getting more and more comfortable with the idea of having that actually happen, actually letting at least some of the women in the crowd have their way with her and make her moan and squeal as she got fucked and used underneath her mistress’s watchful gaze.  
  
And even as she thought that, she felt Elanor’s hands on her once again. Elizabeth perked up, spinning around to look at the woman she loved more than anything else in the world. Elanor was looking back at her with a lustful expression on her face and a gleam in her eye.  
  
Then Elanor grabbed Elizabeth by the waist and tugged her towards her. Elizabeth started to squeak and then moaned as Elanor kissed her. It was a _very_ impressive kiss, too. Elizabeth moaned into the kiss as she felt her lover’s hands running all over her body, touching and toying with her and making Elizabeth feel so _very_ good. Elizabeth shivered and bucked back and forth, moaning into the kiss as all of the arousal that had been building up inside of her for so long _finally_ make itself known.  
  
There were a lot of cheers and whistles coming from the crowd as they watched the two of them kiss. Elizabeth blushed as she listened to all of them, knowing that so many women were watching her and her owner and getting really turned on by all of this.  
  
By the time the two of them separated, Elizabeth was about half a second away from laying down on the stage, spreading her legs and masturbating until she wasn’t able to stand back up again. She was _horny_ , she was super horny and almost every thought entering her head right now related to lust in some way or another. She was panting for breath as she stared at Elanor, who was looking right back at her, looking almost as turned-on.  
  
But there was still the rest of the show to do. And Elizabeth had to help with that. So she reached down and found the knot holding Elanor’s loincloth up. It was very simple to give that a quick tug and send it fluttering down to the ground, leaving her mistress completely and utterly naked. And Elanor naked was _such_ an amazing sight, something that made her heart pound faster and faster in her chest as Elizabeth stared. She stared heavily and intently and only remembered to start dancing again when Elanor coughed meaningfully.  
  
Elizabeth shook her head and started dancing, swaying from side to side as she essentially started to masturbate while she was dancing. She was still moving around the stage and showing her body off, but there was a very strong element of being beautiful and sexy and desired as she did so, touching her breasts, rubbing her pussy through her thong, all kinds of things that were designed to help relieve the tension inside of Elizabeth as she moved around.  
  
Elanor looked so beautiful naked. Really, amazingly beautiful. The way she was dancing, her feet pounding against the boards, it was hot and Elizabeth had to keep on reminding herself what she needed to do. That she wasn’t just here to look at how beautiful her lover was, that she needed to dance as well instead of staring at the sweat forming on Elanor’s body and her long legs and big boobs and _everything_.  
  
Elizabeth was thinking that it was time to get naked. Or as naked as she was going to get, since there was no reason to remove the headband that was on top of her hair. She took a deep breath and reached down, grabbing her black and white thong. Then she slowly slid it down her thighs, twitching her hips from side to side as she did so, doing her absolute best to put on the best show she possibly could as she went. She could tell how much everyone was looking at her, even Elanor barely waving her arms around as she stared hungrily at her slave’s body as her pussy was slowly revealed.  
  
When Elizabeth finally kicked the thong, she _really_ kicked it off, sending it flying out into the air and landing on Ami’s face. Oops. Elizabeth wasn’t sure if she should apologize for that or not. If she did, it would have to happen later, anyway. Because right now, Elizabeth was spreading her legs apart, letting the crowd of horny lesbians (and some bi girls, just like Elizabeth) see just how _much_ Elizabeth was enjoying being naked in front of them.  
  
Feeling exceptionally daring, Elizabeth reached down and started to rub at her pussy, holding her lower lips apart so that the crowd could see the insides of her pussy. Where they could bury their tongues and make Elizabeth _moan_. Not that Elizabeth was selfish or anything. She would be more than happy to return the favor to each and every one of them. Even to whoever Amy’s blonde girlfriend was, though with a _touch_ less enthusiasm than with people she actually knew and cared about.  
  
Elanor stepped up to Elizabeth’s side. She looked wonderful while naked and Elizabeth didn’t even try to stop herself from checking out her mistress. She just looked so _nice_ like this, not a single scrap of clothing on her, her body on display, her large breasts, her smooth thighs, all of it so wonderful and tempting. Elizabeth couldn’t believe that she was lucky enough to get to fuck that on a near-daily basis.  
  
Elizabeth was completely naked now. Except for her shoes, of course, but those weren’t going to be coming off until she was standing on some carpet. Oh, and the white stockings that ran halfway up her thighs, making them look even better than they normally did. Oh, and her collar, but that was so much a _part_ of Elizabeth that she barely even thought about it as clothing. It was proof that she was owned by Elanor and that Elanor _wanted_ to own her. What more could a girl like Elizabeth ask for? And nobody seemed to mind that. Elizabeth could see a _lot_ of lustful smiles in the crowd as she and her owner danced side by side, both functionally naked.  
  
Elizabeth was a bit surprised to realize that the moan she was hearing was actually hers. She blushed and shook her head back and forth before continuing to dance. Elizabeth wasn’t sure how much longer she actually _could_ keep on dancing, though. She was getting kind of tired and worn out. After all, she had been up on the stage for the past fifteen minutes, and had been going at it pretty hard the entire while.  
  
Maybe it was time to call it quits. And move on to the rest of the show. Because Elizabeth was feeling horny enough that she was actually ready to let herself get used by the crowd, to throw herself in amongst them and let them do whatever it was they wanted with her. And Elizabeth could think of all kinds of things that they would want to do with her. Things she had confessed to Elanor as her mistress had teased her for being such a naughty girl.  
  
How it would feel to be trapped between two soft, feminine bodies as they toyed with her, coaxing all sorts of sounds out of Elizabeth. How they could bend her over the bed, pinning her in place as someone discovered just how much pleasure Elizabeth’s body could take before she fainted. Making Elizabeth tend to woman after woman, doing her best to give them _all_ the pleasure they deserved to get without her getting anything more than a pat on the head in return.  
  
Oh, there were so many different ways for Elizabeth to have fun and she wanted to try them out with all of the wonderful women that were here, to see just how fun they all could be. And she wanted it all to happen underneath the eyes of her mistress, to know that Elanor was getting to see just how much of a slut her slave was and how kinky and depraved she really could be.  
  
Elizabeth would even have been willing to do this in front of a crowd of men. She wouldn’t have done it in front of any of her male friends (if she had any, that was), but she still wouldn’t have objected to the thought of getting gangbanged by a group of men. It was just that, well, it was odd, but Elizabeth couldn’t see herself loving a man. Lusting after a man, wanting to get fucked by him, yes, of course, the thought of a dick satisfying Elizabeth’s slutty urges was obvious. But she could only see herself loving a mistress, never a master. It was really damn odd, but there it was. Elizabeth lusted after men and women, but she could only love women. And the only woman she actually, truly, deeply loved to the point of being a slave to her, was Elanor. Everyone else in the audience, even though Elizabeth thought very highly of them, were nothing more than friends. Friends she was willing to have sex with, but she couldn’t see anyone but Elanor holding her leash.  
  
And those thoughts, as confusing as they were, were still getting Elizabeth really turned on. Her nipples were stiff points now, sticking out into the air as she panted for breath, staring at all of her friends. Her arousal was running out of her pussy. It was even smeared against her thighs from when she forgot herself and pressed her legs close together. Oh, she wanted to be used so _badly_.  
  
Elizabeth panted for breath as she stared out over the crowd, seeing all of her friends and seeing the near-uniform looks of lusts on all their face. It sent a shiver through her and she swallowed as she stared, feeling the pulsing ache inside of her as she thought about how hot it would be to have sex with any _one_ of them, let alone all of them. She was _such_ a horny pervert. And it felt so good to be such a horny pervert, too.  
  
“We hope that you’ve all enjoyed the show,” Elanor called out to the crowd, cupping her hands in front of her mouth to form an impromptu megaphone. “We both had a great time dancing for you. And now,” she reached down to plant a hand on Elizabeth’s back, “my sweet, slutty maid is going to be tending to all of you, helping you fulfill _all_ of your desires.”  
  
Elizabeth shivered in expectation. Yes. Oh yes, yes, yes, this was finally happening. And she was sure that it was going to feel so good. And from the looks in the crowd, there were so many of her friends that wanted to do this to her.  
  
Elizabeth lightly dropped down in front of them, rising to her feet and shivering with lust as she stared at them. Who was she going to _start_ with? There were so many good options. A whole twenty-seven different wonderful women that were all obviously perving on Elizabeth and thinking about how wonderful it would be to do _whatever_ they wanted with her.  
  
This really was the perfect way to thank everyone for everything they had done to welcome Elizabeth and Elanor to this world, Elizabeth thought, as Usagi’s group were the first to reach her.


End file.
